izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HyperHearts58/Essay..
Statistics show that most Americans are anxious and fearful that something bad or unpleasant will happen during medical procedures that require making an incision in the patient's body and inserting instruments or medical devices into it, therefore I know with my heart and mind that the future of surgery is going to be non-invasive, henceforth the field of using laser surgery is my point of interest as being a Medical Laser Technician. A Medical Laser Technician uses an intensely hot, precisely focused beam of light to remove or vaporize tissue and control bleeding with no contact needed with a scapel. As well as the fact that it can shrink or destory cancerous tumors and lesions many other benefits have been added to the extending list of possible non-invasive surgical techniques. I recently saw a picture of a baby that had a tremendous brain tumor and thought of how many risks contribute to having the tumor removed the traditional way with all the harmful tools that could prove fatal for such a young life and what a huge difference it would make to have those in its situation have laser surgery instead. It's less impacting and concenquental than any other type of procedure. Laser surgery automatically seals nerve endings. Without a raw severed nerve end, the patient feels less pain after surgery. The topic brings me to my sister who has SLE (Systemetic lupus erythematosus) which is an autoimmune disease that mistakenly attacks the healthy tissues instead of the infected, this then leads to long-term chronic inflammation. She is frequently in the hospital in major pain and on major narcotic medications and it would be atronomically fabulous that I could maybe one day be a part of finding an answer to her cure. I have been reading and studying up on the possible future of laser technology and what it might be capable of in the future. Yes, the plans they have in store for the practice are mutually admirable, however in my opinion, I think that we can achieve goals much greater than what others may see us capable of. Laser technology is the future, not just a part of it. With more and more young students like I and anyone else who sees these incredible possibilities. The future of medical laser technology is just beggining and I am eager to be included in something new with broad horizons still to be acknowledged. Medical laboratory scientists play a vital role in the detection, diagnosis, and treatment of a diseased patient. They take blood, tissues, and other bodily fluids, and conduct tests on them. To fully and correctly test the substances the medical laboraty scientists use various tools of their trade such as microscopes, chemical analyzers, cell counters and other high-tech gadgets. When the results are evaluated they are sent to the doctor who decides how to further treat the patient from there. Clinical laboratory scientists play a big part in the care and health a patient, they are the unseen ones behind it all. They are the ones who take the blood that the nurses draw from you, transfuse them and from then search for any abnormalities that may be the cause or sign that something wrong might be going on in your body. Meanwhile, there are hundreds of diseases out there that are hard to detect through tests such us Fluorosis, Anuerysm and Chlamydia. With a little more effort and even better tools we could be able to one day detect these diseases at an earlier time to help prevent and or treat it before it's too late to do anything. I see a lot of potential for the future of medical laboratory science and believe that if we challenge ourselves more and find more ways to take more accurate, in-depth tests then we can detect the toughest of diseases with ease. It's possible and if I were to have the chance to make it happen all the hard work and failed experiments will be worth the while, as it always turns out to be. Education is an important thing, it opens many doors while leading you on the path to the rest of your life. It is true you learn a new thing every day because education will stay with you for the rest of your life, it's all in your brain. If I were to gain the knowledge of the magnificent art of health sciences I would put it to good use. My passion is to help others who are in need whenever I can, so if I could learn how to literally save a life in any way I am completely and totally on board. I take the care of patients very seriously and want to be able to change their lives and their perspectives on the behind-the-scenes people who do all the testing, analyzing, and diagnosing, or maybe even keep someone from pain by performing a laser surgery instead of a traditional one. Health science is a huge and wide open feild for many people if you have the heart and courage to take part in it. Category:Blog posts